


Betrayal

by tyjo21



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, he needs to make things right, raphael is Suffering a little without his fledgling, simon fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyjo21/pseuds/tyjo21
Summary: “Please, Raphael.”“I said no, Simon.” Raphael turned away.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello. this is an angsty fic i decided to write really super fast bc i was in a Mood and needed to vent. this comes after simon's betrayal of the clan. just over 1k words. pls excuse any typos you come across i always write these things at 10pm. hope you enjoy.

Ever since Simon betrayed him, Raphael had been cold. Antarctic cold. He wasn’t the warm somewhat cuddly vampire Simon had grown to know. He knew something had changed between them when he refused to talk to Simon for the first two weeks after the incident. Text after text was ignored. Eventually Simon gave up, decided to come see Raphael face to face and offer an apology. A sincere one.

When Simon had shown up at the hotel that day, he wasn’t greeted pleasantly. The other vampires were furious with him, but they kept their distance. Many hissed as he sped by, others just glared. Raphael must have said something to keep them at bay, which surprised him a bit. Last he had heard, there was a kill order placed on his head.

What shocked Simon most, however, was Raphael himself. He was disheveled, tired looking even for a vampire. He wasn’t wearing his usual snazzy coat but rather, a superman shirt and pajama pants. If the situation was different, Simon would’ve poked fun at him for it. It looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. Simon mentally kicked himself. This was all his fault.

Raphael opened his bedroom door slowly, as if knowing it was Simon on the other side. He probably did, in all honesty. Raphael had a way of knowing.

“Traitor,” he said simply.

“Raphael, look, I came here to apologize,” Simon blurted out, “I’m so sorry.”

“Your sorry means nothing. Not after what you did to the clan.”

Simon watched as Raphael began to close the door. He shoved his hand in the way, stopping Raphael with little effort. He was weak.

“I know it doesn’t. I don't know if it ever could. But I just wanted you to know that I am really, truly sorry, Raphael.” Simon struggled to hold back tears.

Raphael stood staring at Simon for what seemed like ages. Finally, he stepped back, gesturing for Simon to come in. Simon quickly stepped inside, Raphael closing the door behind him.

Awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, Simon realized what state Raphael was truly in. His beloved jackets hung from chair backs or closet doors. Books were strewn about the room carelessly. The bed was unmade and probably had been that way for weeks. Empty glasses sat on the bedside table, but only a few. Raphael had either only cared enough to clean up the glasses a bit or he hadn’t been eating. Simon’s eyes widened at the thought.

“What have I done,” he muttered, looking around more.

It was only then he realized that the curtain was drawn back just a hair, but enough to let a strip of sunlight in when it was daytime. Raphael had truly no care for the world anymore. Running to the window, Simon pulled the curtain shut. When he turned back, it was Raphael’s turn to look guilty.

“What the hell, Raph?” Simon asked, bewildered.

Raphael winced at the nickname, something he hadn’t heard in weeks. He was ashamed to be relieved from hearing it.

“You came here to apologize, not criticize my living habits,” Raphael grumbled.

“Yeah, but I didn’t think what I did affected you this much,” Simon replied, instantly regretting his choice of words.

Raphael grew cold again, his gaze hardening with anger. “You don’t think about your actions much do you, fledgling?”

The once endearing insult burned on impact, there was hate weaved into the word now. Simon sighed.

“You know that’s not what I meant, Raph.”

“That’s not my name,” Raphael replied.

“Can I come back to the hotel?” Simon asked.

“No,” came the reply.

“Please, Raphael.” He was practically begging.

“I said no, Simon.” Raphael turned away.

“Please, I just want to have a real home.” Simon was crying now.

“How am I supposed to just let you return like normal when you betrayed me in the past? Betrayed us, your clan. We took you in like family, trained you, fed you, trusted you. And look what that brought us.” Raphael was angry now, fire burning in his cold veins.

“Look,” Simon sniffed and wiped away some tears, “I know you’ll probably never forgive me. I don’t really expect you to at this point.”

“Then why did you come here.”

“I wanted to at least try and forgive myself. I thought maybe that if I came and offered a sincere apology, that I would at least consider this over and done, that I could live with myself and my actions, that I could forgive myself for what I did to the clan. To you.”

“And?” 

“I don’t think I can.” 

Raphael sighed and sat down on his bed. Simon only stared. 

“And what happens if I tell you to leave right now and never come back?” he asked finally.

“I don’t know,” Simon replied. 

Raphael stood slowly, eyeing Simon the whole time. After pacing to the window and cursing under his breath a few times, Raphael turned to Simon again.

“Come here,” Raphael said sternly, opening his arms to Simon for a hug.

Simon graciously accepted, practically falling into Raphael’s arms. Simon sobbed into Raphael’s shoulder. It’s a good thing he wasn’t wearing a nice suit. 

“Simon, I haven’t decided how long you can stay yet, or if you can return at all. But it’s too late for you to leave now. You’d never make it back to the institute in time.”

Raphael was right. The sun would be rising in the next few minutes. Even with vampire speed, Simon would be ash before he saw the institute.

“You can stay in my room tonight, at least,” Raphael said, pulling away from Simon. 

Simon missed his touch instantly, but waited patiently while Raphael cleaned up a bit. After grabbing Simon some pajamas and waiting for him to return from changing, Raphael climbed into his own bed and sighed. Simon watched him for a moment before deciding to lay on the floor by the door, in case he needed to make a quick escape.

“Don’t be stupid, fledgling. You can sleep in the bed,” Raphael murmured quietly.

Simon smiled. The nickname no long had a hateful tinge. He got up quietly and climbed into Raphael’s bed. Raphael slowly wrapped an arm around Simon, pulling him closer. Simon knew Raphael wasn’t pleased with him, and probably wouldn’t be for a while, but he drifted off to sleep in Raphael’s arms, and that moment, however long it lasted, was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated :) and for the record- the curtain was open bc raphael was waiting for simon.


End file.
